Cursed Accommodations
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Yugi and his friends get lost in the Forbidden Forest and with no way out, they hoped to find something that can help them get back. But when they came upon a haunted house, they get more than they bargained for. They always said looks can be deceiving.
1. A Spooky Home

Zypher: Well, before I could continue with another chapter, I thought about writing a short Halloween story since it's that time of month. So without further waiting, here's my newest story, Cursed Accommodations.

Summary: Yugi and his friends get lost in the Forbidden Forest and with no way out, they hoped to find something that can help them get back. But when they came upon a haunted house, they get more than they bargained for. They always said looks can be deceiving.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, end of story.

0

Cursed Accommodations

Chapter 1

0

"I can't believe we got suckered into coming in here. What were you thinking? Especially during October, one of the most unluckiest months." Diamond growled as she glared towards Anzu. "How should I know they were going to be making us come through the Forbidden Forest? They just led me here." Anzu replied. "Well, it's your fault. If you think becoming the most popular girl in Domino High beats putting somone's life in danger then forget it." Jou spoke.

The three of them, along with Ryou, Kaiser and Yugi, were currently trapped in the Forbidden Forest, a forest that has been said to be the resting place of many who ventured inside. Like Diamond said, they were suckered into it thanks to Anzu who wanted so much to be one of the cool kids in school that she would drag them with her and risk their lives. "I bet you could have done this without our help." Kaiser said. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry for dragging you guys into this. Can we just find a way out of here please?" Anzu said.

"We will _if_ we can find a way out of here." Diamond growled before she spotted something ahead. "Wait, what that?" she asked. They all looked in the direction she was. "It looks like a house." Ryou answered. "But what would a house be doing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest?" Yugi asked, staying quiet most of the time in the forest but was curious.

"I don't know but maybe someone lives in there. I wouldn't have a clue why but it's the only lead we have. Come on." They nodded as they made their way towards the seemingly abandoned house.

0

In said house, a figure was looking out the window when he saw them. "Hey, look at this." he spoke to another than sat in the room with him. The other looked up before getting up from the chair and walked over to the window. "What is it?" he asked. "There are some little kids coming towards the house. What should we do about them?" the other asked.

The first watched as they came before focusing on one of them. "Let them come. We won't harm them but we'll watch over them until they are used to being here, then we'll see what will happen afterwards. Go and get the others." he said and the other nodded before leaving.

The first looked back to the window before smiling, showing needle sharp fangs lining his mouth._'Let's see who they are. Whoever interests us will stay while the others go and not in a pretty way either.'_he thought before he left the window.

0

They finally made it up to the house and it looked very ominous with its worn down exterior. "Man, this place looks pretty scary. Do you really think someone would live here?" Kaiser asked. "I don't know but it's better than camping out here in the forest." Diamond replied as she walked up and knocked on the door.

The door opened by itself and she looked around before walking inside. The place was abandoned and not one soul was inside. "Well, it doesn't look like someone lives in here. Come on, we best see if there's a place we can sleep until tomorrow." Diamond said and they nodded as they walked inside.

They were unaware of who was watching them from above.

0

"So, does any of them look interesting to any of you?" One of the shadows asked.

"Yeah, all of them except the brown hair girl looks like something we can all take into consideration. But what will we do if they try to leave tomorrow?" Another questioned.

"Don't worry, we will make sure their stay is comfortable until it's time. Since the brown haired girl is of no importance, she will die under Hallow's Eve full moon. I think she will make a suitable meal, don't you think?" The first said.

"Yes, I think she would make a great meal. But of course, we can't let her be so thin. I say during their stay here, we go after those that interest us and court them until Hallow's Eve while we also take care of the girl and feed her until then. If we happen to change the others to be like one of us, they can feast with us. But remember, don't do anything too soon or else we may lose them before Hallow's Eve, alright?" The second said, sapphire blue eyes looking towards two others that may do just that.

One growled. "Fine, fine. We won't do anything that would cause them to leave." He said.

"Good. Now come, let's see what they're up to. Seto and Ruby, if you don't mind, see if you can whip up something for them to eat tonight. No need to make them go hungry during their stay." The first said. They nodded. "No problem, Aqua." Seto said.

"What about us?" The black sphinx asked. "You and Bakura will watch over the two you wish to court but like I said, you better not do anything to make them leave or else it'll be your heads." The one named Aqua spoke and they gulped before nodding, knowing how literal he meant.

"And also, do not, and I mean do not, let them know of your true form. That will just make matters worse without telling them the truth when they are used to us being around us. Alright?" he said and they nodded once more. "Ok, I'll go and tell Yami what we talked about. You four go and do what's needed." Aqua continued before leaving. Seto and Ruby left as well while Bakura and Crimson went through the shadows, heading to the rooms Ryou and Diamond were heading in.

0

Diamond sat down on the worn down bed in the room she was sharing with Ryou. "I wonder if there was some history behind this house and why it was built in the Forbidden Forest." Diamond whispered to herself. "Maybe there's a book somewhere around here. We could look for it tomorrow and bring it back with us when we leave here." Ryou suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we could. But let's worry about that tomorrow." Diamond replied before she yawned. "Let's get to sleep so we can leave out here early tomorrow so we can at least get something to eat before heading home."

Ryou nodded and lied down on the second bed that was in the room. They both fell asleep silently, never knowing they were being watched. Bakura and Crimson watched them quietly and after hearing what she said, they left from the room. "We can't let them leave. We should tell Yami about this." Crimson said.

"I know, you go and do so while I watch the rooms to make sure no one tries to sneak out tonight. We can't let no one find the library and get the book that talks about the history of this house and the curse that was placed on its inhabitants." Bakura said as he left.

Crimson disappeared into the shadows and watched the rooms, making sure anyone doesn't leave during the night and if they did leave their rooms, it was only for a drink of water. Even for a house at the age it looked, the water was still fresh.

0

Yami was still in the upper room, watching as it started to rain, accompanied with thunder. Bakura appeared right behind him. "Yami, we have some bad news." Bakura said. "What is it?" he asked. "The groups of teens that came in today said they would be leaving early tomorrow morning. What should we do to keep them from leaving the house?" Bakura asked.

"Hmm, let me think about it. Did they say anything that may be of use to us?" Yami asked, turning to Bakura. "Well, the sphinx girl said she wanted to learn of the history of the house and wanted to go see if there was a book about the house." Bakura replied. "Really now? Then we can't let them find that book. Bakura, go and get it. I have something I wish to do." Yami spoke and he nodded before leaving.

He snapped his finger and a large shadow appeared behind him. "I need you to do something for me." He whispered softly, looking up into the gold eyes of the shadow.

0

Everyone was asleep now except for Yugi. He just couldn't fall asleep, especially being in a spooky house with a thunderstorm going on outside. _'There's something about this house that gets to me. But what could it be?'_ he wondered. He heard the door opening and he looked up quickly. He heard a soft mewl and looked down to see a black cat sitting there. _'How did a cat get in here?'_ he wondered once more before he climbed off the bed and picked up the cat.

The cat mewled again and licked his face. He smiled softly and stroked the cat's back. "Now where did you come from?" he asked softly and the cat mewled once more before nuzzling him. He finally saw a red collar around the cat's neck and attached to it was a note. He sat back down on the bed and picked up the note.

_Dear to whomever is reading,_

_This is a rare honor to have a visitor here in the house. Yes our home is a little dusty and such but we will clean it up to accommodate your stay here. We hope that you may stay here for the next few days up until Halloween night where we have an elaborate masquerade party with a nice feast to go with it._

_Our dear housecat, Destiny, will stay with you and lead you around our home. If you wish to meet with us, just leave a note in your room and we'll pick it up. There are no house rules except for one. Never go to the library. That is all you need to know. I do so hope you will stay._

Yugi looked over the note once more and couldn't spot a signature. _'I wonder who could be living here. Maybe I should tell the others about this.'_ Destiny purred and continued to nuzzle him. He pat the cat softly before looking outside. A bolt of thunder flashed by the window and he whimpered softly, not really liking thunderstorms.

Destiny nuzzled him once more before jumping off his lap and onto the floor. She walked over to a desk that was sitting in the room and jumped up, picking up and piece of paper and a pen into her mouth and walked back over to Yugi. He took the paper and pen from her mouth and remembering what the note said, he started to write one for whoever sent him the first note.

Once he was done, he placed the note on the side table before letting Destiny jump up onto the bed beside him. Yugi bid goodnight to Destiny before lying down, falling asleep more easily now that he had someone there beside him.

Once he was deeply asleep, Destiny got up and took the note before leaving the room through the shadows and appeared back where Yami was waiting. He took the note from her and read over it. "So, he feels afraid being here. We can't have that now, can we?" Yami said and Destiny nodded. /"What shall we do, Master Yami?"/ she asked.

"Like I said, we're going to fix up the place so it won't be so intimidating to them. Since they haven't ate yet and I know they would be hungry after the long walk getting here, I suggest they go down for their dinner before they truly fall asleep for the night." Yami said as he started to write another note.

"Go downstairs and tell Seto and Ruby to set up dinner for them and fix up the rooms downstairs. After that, take this note back to him." She nodded, taking the note before leaving the room.

0

Zypher: Well, that shall be all for this chapter. I hope you will enjoy this story like all the others.


	2. Meetings and Problems

Zypher: Hi everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Cursed Accommodations. I'm happy that you all like this story and I really hope to get this done before Halloween so here's the next chapter for you all.

0

Cursed Accommodations

Chapter 2

0

Yugi woke up later in the night to Destiny's mewling and he sat up, rubbing his eyes lightly before looking around, seeing the room was different than before. He was now lying in a four poster bed with red silk drapes hanging from above. He pulled the drapes away and saw the room was now furnished and a set of red and gold drapes covering the windows from the harsh storm outside.

Plush red carpeting now covered the floors while a pair of white slippers sat on the floor in from of him. _'Wow, they really got this place fixed quickly. First it was dull, dusty and grey and now it's filled with color. It was like they used magic or something.'_ Yugi thought before Destiny walked over to sit beside him, another note tied to her collar.

He took the note and read it.

_Dear Yugi,_

_I hope these accommodations suit you now. There's dinner waiting for you and your friends downstairs. Please eat and get some rest. Maybe tomorrow we can meet in person._

Yugi smiled softly before he took the robe that was sitting on the edge of the bed and slipped into the slippers before picking up Destiny and went towards his friends' rooms, showing them what the note said before the all headed downstairs.

0

On the rafters, Bakura and Aqua watched as they all headed downstairs and towards the dining hall. "It's been a long while since we had this placed looking as furnished like this." Bakura said.

"Well, we only do this every October when guests are willing to come and stay. When someone has the gall to enter the Forbidden Forest, they will find our home and enter inside. They stay for the month but on Hallow's Eve, they are never heard from again. But this year's group is different. These teens other than the brown haired girl may free us from this curse." Aqua said and Bakura nodded.

Aqua stood up. "Well, I'm heading to the reserve for something to eat, do you want anything?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll go see what Crimson, Seto or Ruby are up to." Bakura said as he disappeared into the shadows. Aqua watched as they all headed into the dining hall before disappearing as well.

0

"Wow, this is one huge spread. Did they really prepare this for all of us?" Jou asked. "I'm guessing so." Yugi said as they all went to sit down and ate their fill. While they were eating, Ryou was watching Anzu before tapping Diamond's shoulder. "Hey, Diamond, do you think Anzu's eating a little more than she normally does? I thought she was a vegetarian?" Ryou asked.

Diamond looked over to her as well before snorting. "Who knows and who really cares. I'm still pissed she dragged us along with her though I don't mind our nice accommodations. I really thank the people that live in here for helping us out." Diamond mumbled.

Ryou nodded before he continued eating. Once they were done, they all headed back to their rooms and got properly ready for bed. Yugi dug through the dresser drawers, looking for something he could sleep in. When he found a pair of nightwear in a navy blue color, he headed into the adjoined bathroom and took a shower.

He came back out a few minutes later and sat down on the bed. Destiny jumped onto the bed beside him and he stroked her head, hearing her purr softly. "I really thank your owner for letting us stay here. Do you think they would let us head home soon?" Yugi asked.

Destiny looked up to him and nodded, not wanting to say no or she may worry him. He smiled softly and stroked her back once more before closing the curtains and laid down on the bed, covering himself with the warm silk sheets. "Goodnight, Destiny." he whispered before falling asleep. Destiny watched him before jumping off the bed and walked over to the nearby patch of wall that was under the night table. She used her paw to open a small compartment and she turned the knob which dimmed the lights until it was a comforting glow.

She closed it once more and left the room, taking one last look at Yugi before disappearing through the shadows.

0

Yami was in the library, looking at the book that told about the history of the house and its ancient curse. _'I hate this book with every fiber of my being but we can't destroy it until we do everything it says just to break it. Destroy it too early and we die while this house collapses to the ground and I'm not letting Yugi and his friends die here.'_ Yami thought.

He heard a soft mewl and looked down to see Destiny there. /"Master Yami, what's wrong?"/ she asked.

"It's nothing. I just hate the fact that we were trapped here by this curse. To be forever living as demons here in this house, to never leave outside the boundaries of the barrier. I want to be free and so does everyone else." Yami said. She jumped up into his lap and nuzzled his chest. /"I know but don't worry; you finally found the one thing that will grant you and the others your freedom from this house. Just hope that they will agree to it."/ Destiny said and he nodded. _'Yes, I really do hope they will agree.'_ he thought.

"Well, come on, let's get to bed, Destiny. We may have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We only have 20 days left to get them used to living here before we ask them to stay with us as soulmates to break the curse of this house." Yami said and she nodded, jumping off his lap and walked out. Yami got up from the chair he was sitting in, picking up the book with him and soon faded away into the shadows.

0

The next day, Yugi was awakened by someone shaking his shoulder lightly. "Wake up, little one. It's time for breakfast." A voice spoke. He yawned softly before looking up and almost thought he was looking at his reflection but noticed the differences. "May I ask who you are?" Yugi asked. "I'm Yami and I'm one of the people that live here. I came to wake you up and maybe take you on a tour of our home." Yami said. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice."

"Then I will leave you for now. I have left something for you to wear. Get dressed and I'll take you downstairs." He nodded as watched as Yami left the room. He got dressed in what was left out for him before walking outside and headed downstairs with Yami.

0

The others were already downstairs eating, Seto and the others down there with them. Anzu was eating almost three plates of food. "Why am I so hungry? I normally don't eat this much but I can't stop." she said as she continued to eat. But the others didn't worry about her. Only the demons knew why she was eating so much but they would never tell until the night of the full moon. Yugi and Yami finally arrived downstairs and Yugi greeted his friends before sitting down to eat as well. Yami walked over to the others and talked with them quietly while they ate.

Once they were done, they went with Yami on a tour of the house while Seto and the others went about their own business.

0

As the day went by, they have looked over the many rooms of the house, the backyard and the gardens seeing as the thunderstorm from last night stopped. "So, Yami, is there some sort of history about this house and why it was built in the center of the Forbidden Forest?" Diamond asked. "I wish I can tell you but I vowed to not say a word until the right time."

Slightly confused, she only nodded and they continued, meeting up with Destiny on the way before they all decided to head to their rooms. Yugi stayed with Yami, though.

"I've been wondering Yami, is there some sort of magic around this house? I was thinking about it ever since I received that note from you that talked about you fixing up the house for us." Yugi said.

"Well, I can't say much right now but there have been rumors that this house is possessed with lots of magic but we don't know much about it. When this house was nothing but a dusty ruin, your feelings about it may have compelled it to change for you and your friends to make it more suitable. You may never know since there are many secrets to this house." Yami replied.

He nodded as he pat Destiny's head lightly. "Why didn't you say anything about the history of the house to us?" Yugi asked. Yami sighed softly. "You are not ready to be told just yet. We will tell you, I promise you that. But not right now. A legend has been said to be part of this house. That if we were to tell you of the history to this house before its time for you to know then something horrible may happen to us all and I don't want anything to happen to you and your friends." Yugi nodded before he yawned and saw it was getting late.

Yami heard the chimes of the grandfather clock downstairs strike ten and he looked down to Yugi. "We best get you to bed now. It's getting late." Yami said and Yugi nodded, already half asleep. Yami smiled softly and picked him up, Destiny jumping out from his arms and walked beside them. When they reached Yugi's room, he walked inside quietly and placed him on the bed, covering him up. He looked at him silently before running a hand through his hair lightly.

"Destiny, I want you to stay with him tonight. I have something to do." Destiny nodded. /"Did Ruby tell you about the reserves getting low?"/ Destiny asked and he nodded. "I'm sending Eclipse out to find some people wandering out this late since he's the only one who can pass the barrier." Yami said. Destiny nodded once more before she jumped up onto the bed beside Yugi. /"I'll keep watch over him. You go ahead and call for Eclipse."/ Destiny said and he nodded. He left out the room silently and Destiny lied down beside Yugi.

0

Yami walked outside and with a short whistle, a large form appeared from the forest. /"Yes, Master Yami?"/ The figure asked. "I need you to head out and find some humans. We're running low and there's no need to kill the ones we're watching over because of our hunger." Yami said and the figure nodded before leaving back into the forest.

Yami watched as he left before he headed back inside and waited for him to come back with their temporary feast.

0

Zypher: There, that's all for now. Now you know what Yami and the others are (like it wasn't obvious when it comes to me XP). Hope you will review and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	3. Seeing What Shouldn't Been Seen

Zypher: Hi everyone. I just can't help but write this story more often but don't worry, I won't forget the others. So I present to you the next chapter of Cursed Accommodations.

0

Cursed Accommodations

Chapter 3

0

Eclipse soon came back with a batch of humans and led them into the house. They were bound and gagged so they wouldn't make much noise to wake up Yugi and his friends. They were led into the main room where Yami and the others were waiting. "Good batch, Eclipse. You may leave now." Yami said and he nodded as he left out once more. The people watched the fearfully, really wanting to get away but they knew they may never reach the door in time.

"So, what method are we going to use this time?" Bakura asked. "Like always, eat them raw. They can't scream so we don't have to worry about our guests waking up from their screams and finding out what we are." They nodded and grabbed them before heading towards the kitchen.

0

Later that night, Anzu woke up and yawned. She got up and walked downstairs, wanting to get something to drink but stopped when she saw the light was already on. She tip-toed her way over to the door and looked inside. She had to cover her mouth from gasping out loud. She watched as Yami and the others feasted on the limbs and bodies of the humans.

Blood dripped off the table and onto the floor where Destiny sat, lapping at the blood a few times before looking back up to them. _'They're not human. They're demons. They must be the reason people disappear every time they come through the Forbidden Forest.'_Anzu thought.

Aqua tore of another chuck of flesh before looking up. "Someone's watching us." Aqua said as he got up. Anzu gasped softly and backed away, hiding away in the shadows. Aqua walked out from the kitchen and looked around. He sniffed the air lightly and Anzu tried to calm down so he wouldn't hear her.

What she didn't know it that he could smell her fear. He growled softly and looked around once more, spotting Anzu quickly but didn't say anything. _'They won't believe her anyway. We can do what we want in front of her and they won't believe her at all.'_ Aqua thought as he walked back into the kitchen.

He sat back down once more and Crimson looked over to him. "So, who was watching us?" he asked. "Nothing but that girl. But it doesn't matter. The others don't like her since she dragged them along with her for her selfish needs. We can thank her, though, for bringing them with her anyway or else we wouldn't have known about them thanks to the house." Aqua said as he tore into the limb he was eating earlier, blood splattering onto his shirt.

"Yeah, you do have a point there. If she didn't lead them here, we would never have known about them and would've been trapped here for the rest of our lives, feeding off meaningless people." Crimson said. They all nodded and continued with their meal, not paying attention as Anzu ran back upstairs, most likely to tell her _friends_ what she just saw.

0

"You guys! Wake up!" Anzu shouted and they opened their doors, looking at her. "Anzu, why in the seven underworlds are you waking us up so late at night?" Diamond asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "You have to believe me. Yami and the others aren't human. They're demons and they're planning to eat us soon. We need to leave here now." she explained.

"Anzu, you must be dreaming. Yami and the others have been very courteous to letting us stay here and you're not going to ruin that for us." Ryou said. "But you have to listen to me. Just go downstairs and into the kitchen. You will see them eating people, _live_ people. Blood was everywhere in the kitchen." Anzu nearly screamed.

Kaiser sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his muzzle. "Alright, we'll go downstairs and see what's going on. If they're eating people like you claimed they are, we'll leave before something worse can happen. If not, we'll all go back to bed and you don't remind us of this again. For all we know, you might be trying to scare us since it's that time of month."

"I'm telling you all the truth! I saw them with my own eyes when I went down there!" Anzu cried as they all headed downstairs.

They walked into the kitchen and saw it was clean and devoid of anyone in there. "See, there's no one in here. No blood, no guts, no nothing." Kaiser said. "But I'm telling you, they were all in there, gorging on people. Even Destiny was there, lapping up at the blood." Anzu almost shouted. "But Destiny's right here Anzu." Yugi quipped, said cat standing beside him. "She was with me the whole time before you woke us up." he continued.

"What's with all the commotion down here?" Ruby asked as he walked over to them. Anzu glared at him. "I saw you and the others down here eating people. I know I wasn't dreaming." she said. "Oh, Anzu. We would never do that. We were all asleep in our rooms as well. I just came down here because I heard something was going on down here." Ruby said.

"Yeah, she woke us up to complain about seeing you and the others devouring people like demons or something." Kaiser said, yawning.

"Well, you don't see any evidence on me that I could have possibly eaten someone. Besides, no one dares comes into the forest at this time of night because of what they heard about people disappearing. Now, why don't you all go back to bed now? It's late." Ruby said and they nodded as they all went back upstairs, Ruby accompanying Kaiser to his room. Anzu followed them quietly. _'I know I wasn't seeing an illusion. But how can I prove to them I was right. After this, they would never believe me again.'_ she thought.

She then realized everyone was back in their rooms and she was alone in the hallway with Ruby. "Now, Anzu, we know that you have seen us feasting and I will tell you this. If you happen to, in any way, make them find out we're demons, you're next. We've been waiting too long to find the ones that will help us and we're not going to let you ruin it. Remember, they will only believe you for so long and once they put their trust in us, you're done for." Ruby hissed before leaving.

"Now, head back to your room and forget what you saw for your life." he said before heading upstairs to his room.

_'I knew I was right. But how am I going to show them without getting myself killed in the process? I need to think of a plan and quickly before we all get killed. I got them into this mess and I need to get them out of it.'_ she thought as she headed back into her room.

0

The next day, the others stayed away from Anzu, still peeved that she woke them up last night. She watched Yami and the others, trying to see if there was anything that would give them away as demons. She finally spotted crusted blood on the side of Aqua's snout. _'There, that will definitely get them to trust me now and we can get out of here.'_ she thought and was about to get up.

A paw was placed on her shoulder and she looked up as a plate was placed down in front of her. She gulped softly when she saw the look in Ruby's eyes. "Remember what I told you." he whispered before he left.

She started to eat silently, not noticing that her memory of the night before was leaving her the more she ate.

Ruby watched with a small smirk. _'That should keep her mouth shut. Knowing her, she will ruin everything.'_ Ruby thought as he went to sit beside Kaiser and talked with him.

0

As it was getting close to the afternoon, Diamond and Ryou went outside into the gardens. "Diamond, I have something to ask you." Ryou spoke. "What is it, Ryou?" she questioned. "Well, I happen to have a slight crush on someone here but I don't want to say nothing yet. Who knows what might happen and if something does happen, it may be too late for me to say anything to him. What should I do?" he asked.

"Well, if I was you, I suggest you spend more time with whoever you like and when you think the time is right, tell him." Ryou nodded and they soon sat on the bench that was in the gardens. "So, who is it that you like, Ryou?" she asked. Ryou blushed softly. "It's Bakura. I guess you could say it was love at first sight." Ryou whispered, still blushing.

She smiled softly. "I have a feeling he may like you back, Ryou. I do happen to be seeing the looks he has been giving you when you two first met." she said. Ryou looked over to her. "You really think so?" he asked. "I'm sure of it but like I said, spend more time with him first before telling him how you feel." Diamond said and he nodded. They both were unaware that he was watching them silently. He smirked softly before leaving.

0

It was soon late in the night and Ryou was getting ready for bed. He heard a knock at his door and left the bathroom to open the door. "Oh, Bakura. What are you doing here?" Ryou asked. "Just wanted to see if I can talk with you for a little while before you head to bed." he replied.

He nodded and let him inside the room. He sat down on the bed and Ryou went to sit down beside him and they talked for a while. Soon, Bakura left after placing a chaste kiss on Ryou's cheek which made him blush softly before he went to bed.

_'Maybe Diamond was right. Maybe he does like me.'_ Ryou thought before he fell asleep.

0

Bakura came into the room and saw Crimson was sitting on the bed. "So, how did it go?" he asked. "It went well. Learned a lot about him. I can tell we will be just fine together once the time is right." Bakura said. Crimson nodded before he got up. "Well, remember what Aqua said. Don't move in on him too fast or you may scare him off." Crimson said. "I know that." Bakura snarled, glaring at him. Crimson only laughed before leaving the room.

When he left, Bakura got comfortable in his bed and went to sleep.

0

Destiny left Yugi's room after he went to sleep and walked over to Yami's room. She walked through the shadows and jumped onto his bed. /"Hey, Yami? Do you think we should worry about Anzu? She did see you and the others feasting last night."/ Destiny asked.

"Don't worry about her. She doesn't remember a thing because Ruby laced her breakfast, lunch and dinner with a forgetfulness spell so she won't remember a thing. If she sees us feasting again, she may remember but she will never have proof that we feasted on the people since we keep them hidden in the reserve. She will never find it." Yami said.

Destiny nodded. _'I just hope you're right. If she does remember she may try to do everything she can to find proof and she will ruin everything. I don't want you or the others to be fated living in this house any longer.'_ Destiny thought before she bid Yami goodnight and headed back to Yugi's room.

0

Zypher: There, all finished. Hope you liked and will review.


	4. Regaining Memories and Becoming a Pain

Zypher: Hey, hey everyone and here's the next chapter to Cursed Accommodations. Enjoy since I have nothing else to say.

0

Cursed Accommodations

Chapter 4

0

As the days went by, Yami and the others became much closer with Yugi and his friends, spending more time together and each telling a little more about the house but not telling them the whole truth just yet. When there was only 10 days left before Halloween did some decide to tell their true feelings for one another.

0

Ryou and Bakura walked around the gardens, enjoying the peaceful scenery. Bakura looked over to Ryou before moving over to sit on a bench. "Come, Ryou, sit with me. I have some things I want to tell you." Bakura said. Ryou nodded and went over to sit beside him. "So, what do you want to tell me?" Ryou asked.

"Well, for the last few days you've been staying with us, I have developed some feelings for you and I have noticed that you have as well." Bakura said, smirking as he saw Ryou blush.

"You have?" he questioned. He nodded. "Yes, I have and I'm here to tell you that I really love you alot Ryou." Bakura confessed. Ryou smiled brightly and hugged him. "I love you as well, Bakura. You don't know how much I wanted to tell you so but I was so worried you may not like me back." Ryou whispered as he looked up to him.

Bakura placed a small kiss on his lips. "Don't think such things, Ryou. I would love you always which makes me come to the second part of this confession. Ryou, I am not really human. I am a demon that was sealed away to be trapped in this house. There was a curse placed on this house that prevents me and the others from leaving and only true love would free us and get rid of the curse. Do you accept to become my mate and break this curse from me?" Bakura asked. Ryou knew this was a big deal and hugged him once more.

"Yes, I will accept. No matter whether you're a demon or not, I would still love you." Ryou said. Bakura smiled and kissed him again before moving his head over a bit to reveal the pale, taunt skin of his neck and he let his fangs show as he bit down on Ryou's neck. Ryou winced slightly, placing his hands on Bakura's shoulder as he let him continue with what he was doing.

0

Anzu at that time happened to be walking across the window that faced the gardens and when she looked outside and saw Bakura and Ryou, an onslaught of her memory that was forgotten came back. _'Oh no, Ryou's about to be eaten by that low down demon. I have to stop him.'_ she thought as she ran off.

0

Ruby was in the kitchen, fixing lunch for everyone until his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of rushed footsteps and he turned away from the meal to see who was coming and when he saw it was Anzu, he knew she was up to no good. When she ran into the kitchen he stopped her. "And where are you going in such a rush?" he asked. "Get away from me. I have to stop my friend from being eaten." she said as she tried to get past him but to no avail.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Dear Ryou isn't being eaten. He is merely becoming a demon as well. But if you go out and disrupt Bakura from doing so, you will be killed on the spot. And I know you don't want that, do you?" he said, glaring at her darkly. She backed away, nodding slowly.

"Now, if you don't mind, go on and do something worthwhile and forget you ever saw that. You may have gained your memory back but that still doesn't mean you're going to stop us. You're friends are the key to helping us and we're not going to let you ruin that." Ruby whispered.

She huffed lightly before leaving, looking back toward the door that led out to the gardens solemnly before heading back upstairs.

0

Upstairs, Seto was sitting on Jou's bed, talking with him quietly. He knew that he was close to making Jou break the ice with his feelings; he just had to prod a little more. "So, Jou, didn't you say you had feelings for someone here?" Seto asked. "Yeah, you can say it was love at first sight I guess." Jou replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "So, would you mind telling me who it is then?" Seto asked, knowing he was real close.

Outside the door, Anzu was walking by but stopped when she heard them talking. _'Great, now Seto's up to no good. I better listen in while I have the chance.'_ Anzu thought as she stood by the door.

0

Destiny had a feeling something was about to happen and she left Yugi's room.

0

"Well, it's you, Seto. I really didn't thought about telling you since we may be leaving after the masquerade party. I didn't want to feel horrible with telling you my feelings and then having to leave and chances of never seeing you again." Jou said, looking down silently. Seto wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"No need to worry, Jou. You can stay here with us if you don't want to leave." Seto said. Jou looked up to him. "Really, I can?" he asked. He nodded.

"Yes but there's only one thing I need to do beforehand."

Back outside, Anzu heard just about enough and was about to open the door when she heard a soft mewl. She looked down and saw destiny sitting there. "Destiny, go away. I have something I need to do." Anzu said as she was about to open the door again. /"I suggest you don't open that door."/ a voice said and Anzu turned back to Destiny. She was now glaring at her. "Why shouldn't I? I gotten them into this mess and I'm not letting these demons change them into what they are." Anzu said.

/"Yes, but you know that if you mess with them while he's changing into a demon, you will get killed and they don't kid around when they are doing something as important as this. Me and Eclipse have been guardians for this house for as long as you can think and I'm not going to let you ruin this. Now get moving before I'll tell Yami what you've been up to."/ Destiny said. She growled, gripping the doorknob. "No, I'm not going to let Jou become a demon." Anzu said and went to open the door when she heard a snarl and she was pulled away from the door.

She was pinned up against the wall and she looked up into the gold eyes of Destiny. /"I told you to leave them alone. Seto and the others deserve this. Your friends have been the only people to stir the feelings of love back into them and as a guardian to them, I will not let nothing ruin this for them. Now scram before I'll call Yami down here and he will not be happy to hear you are trying to ruin things for them."/ Destiny hissed and she nodded and once she was let loose, she quickly headed back to her room.

Destiny shifted back into a cat just as she heard footsteps coming up and mewled when she saw it was Yugi. "There you are, Destiny. I was wondering where you went to." Yugi said as he picked up the cat and headed back to his room.

0

Jou moaned softly as he rubbed at the bite mark on his neck. "Man, that hurt." he said as he looked over to Seto. "Sorry. I tried to not make it hurt so much but since you were becoming a demon, it would hurt more since your blood and organs were changing to accommodate your new form." Seto said. He nodded and soon lied down on the bed. "Well, I'm going to take a short nap before lunch is ready. Is that alright with you?" Jou asked.

He nodded and got up. "Rest well, Jou. I'll come get you later." Seto whispered as he left out the room quietly.

0

Bakura carried Ryou back to his room. He fell asleep soon after he became a demon so Bakura decided to let him rest until lunch was done. He soon reached Ryou's room and walked inside, lying Ryou down on the bed before leaving, planning to come back in a little while.

After he closed the door did he hear someone standing behind him. "So, he agreed to become your mate, did he?" Aqua asked. Bakura nodded. "Yes and I'm glad for it. As much as I hate to say it, I would've been devastated to see him head back." Bakura said as he walked off, Aqua walking beside him. "We all would've felt that way if they all left. But don't worry, I know they will all agree to stay here if it means saving our lives from this curse."

Crimson nodded. "So, what about Yugi?" he asked. "What about him?" Aqua questioned. "When are you and Yami going to tell him?" he asked once more. "Yami planned to tell him during the masquerade party. Of course, if nothing happen before then that will make him run off." Aqua said with a slight growl. "What's going on?" Bakura asked as they walked into the library, unaware that they were being followed.

"The girl, Anzu I think her name was. Remember I told you she lost her memory?" Aqua said and he nodded. "Well, Ruby told me she has it back now after witnessing you and Ryou in the gardens. She was planning to stop you cause she thought you were eating Ryou." Aqua said as he sat down. Bakura laughed as he sat down in another chair.

"Like _I_ would eat my mate. She must be going crazy if she thought of such a thing. Maybe her gaining weight is getting to her."

"Nah, I bet she's still wondering why she's gaining so much weight. But of course, like I said before, she will never know what going on until the last minute. Even if she did figure out we were demons, Yugi and his friends will never believe her and that's good enough for us." Bakura nodded and Anzu, who followed them, left to head back to her room.

0

She was now pacing her room. _'My friends are becoming demons and I can't do one thing to stop them. They won't believe a thing I say because they think I'm delusional and the demons vowed to kill me if I find a way to show them that they are demons.'_ Anzu thought.

_'Well, then the only thing I can do is get Diamond, Kaiser and Yugi out of here.'_ she thought and left her room once more, looking around to make sure no demons were around before she made her way towards Diamond's room.

0

Diamond was lying face down on her bed, Crimson giving her a massage. "Man, I've been under a lot of stress lately." she said. "Why's that?" Crimson asked. "Because, I'm still pissed that Anzu got us stuck out here in the Forbidden Forest all because she wanted to become popular.

"Wake us up in the middle of the night to claim she saw you and the others eating people and now she says she's trying to find proof of it so we won't think she's crazy and leave out of here. I'm starting to get rather comfortable staying here and I bet the others are too. Why can't she see that?" Diamond explained.

Crimson nodded and he kneaded away all the tense muscles in her back. "Well, can I tell you a little something?" Crimson asked. Diamond nodded. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked. "I love you." he said and she blushed softly. "I love you too, Crimson." she said. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Can I tell you something else?" he asked again.

"What else could you tell me, Crimson?" she asked. "Well, to tell you the truth, I am a demon but I would not harm you or your friends." Crimson said. He moved so he sat down on the edge of the bed and she sat up. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because, I want to ask you if you would be my mate. There's something about this house that affects me along with Yami, Bakura, Seto, Ruby and Aqua. Only true love can help us now and we have fallen in love with one of you. We worry though because we thought you wouldn't take well to us being demons, especially with Anzu watching us like a hawk and trying to find some way to make you all leave." Crimson explained.

Diamond moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him, petting him like a kitten. "Aww, that's alright. I'm fine with this. If it means helping you out in some way then I will. I still love you no matter what." Diamond spoke and he smiled. "That's makes me feel a lot better. But now, I need to go ahead and change you into a demon. It would be pointless to be together forever and then you leave me in death and I still go on living." Crimson said and she nodded.

She pushed her long hair away from her neck and he leaned down, biting into her neck gently but she still winced from the sharp prick she felt. Anzu took this time to enter in the room. "Diamond, we need to..." but her voice died in her throat as she saw Crimson biting into her neck.

"Get away from her, you demon!" she shouted after a second. Crimson let the last of the serum flow into her blood before licking the wound free of blood and lied her down, covering her up with the blanket. "Get some rest. I'll come to get you when lunch is ready." Crimson said and she nodded and she snuggled up to her pillow before falling asleep.

Crimson snarled as he got up from the bed and looked towards Anzu who watched him fearfully, not able to say anything. "As for you, unless you want to die now, I suggest you leave. What makes you think you should come in when I'm in the middle of something?" he growled. She regained her voice a second time and glared at him.

"When I realized you and your demon cohorts are turning my friends into demons and are up to something. I'm not letting anything happen to Yugi or Kaiser. I'm going to get them out of here before something happens to them." Anzu said as she ran out again.

He smirked and disappeared through the shadows. _'Let's just see you try, girl. Let just see you try.'_ he thought as he made his way down to Ruby to tell him what Anzu was up to before she could succeed with getting Kaiser out of the house.

0

Zypher: Done. I say, this is my longest chapter yet for this story. Anyways, hoped you like and will review.


	5. 10 Days Left

Zypher: Hello once again. I just simply love reviews. Thank you all and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

0

Cursed Accommodations

Chapter 5

0

Anzu made it to Kaiser's room and knocked. "Who is it?" he asked. "It's me, Anzu. I really have something to tell you." she answered. He opened the door and looked to her. "What is it now? It better not be one of your demon theories again. I had enough with them."

"I know, I know. But we have to leave now. Yami and the others are up to something and we need to get out of here. Come on, we need to go and get Yugi." Anzu said as she tugged on his arm.

He pulled his arm away and looked to her once more. "Why only Yugi? What about the others?" he asked. "It's too late for them now come on. I rather get you both out of here before they know I'm getting you two out of the house." He sighed before nodding and left out. They made their way over to Yugi's room and she told Kaiser to wait there while she went to get him.

She opened the door silently and looked inside. Yugi was asleep and so was Destiny. She knew she would have to be careful with getting him out without waking her. She called Kaiser in and they walked over to the bed. "Pick him up gently so you won't wake up Destiny." Anzu whispered and he snorted before doing so and held onto Yugi as they left out.

"Doing all this better be for a hell of a good reason." Kaiser said. "I'm sure of it. I dragged you all into this and if I know this would happen, I would never have asked you all to come." Anzu said as they made their way downstairs, unaware that Destiny woke up and went to go to Yami before they could reach the door.

0

"Ruby, I have something to tell you." Crimson said as Ruby placed the last of the food on the table. "What is it?" he asked. "The girl is trying to leave here with Kaiser and Yugi." Ruby's eyes narrowed. "That's it. I had just about enough out of her. Where is she now?" Ruby asked. Crimson's ears twitched lightly.

"She's coming downstairs with them now. Meet them at the door. I'll see if Destiny went to look for Yami and Aqua." Crimson said and he nodded as Crimson left. He made his way to the door before they could and get away.

0

/"Master Yami! Master Aqua! We have an emergency."/ Destiny said as she made her way to their room. Yami looked down to her. "What's wrong?" Yami asked. /"The girl. She's trying to escape with your future mate and Ruby's."/ Destiny said. Yami's eyes grew dark. "No, she will not escape." Yami snarled, claws balling up into fists as he got up.

"Come, Aqua, we have some things to take care of. That girl knows too much and is now becoming a burden. She only has 10 more days left so I'm going to leave you and Ruby in charge of fattening her up so she is ready for the feast of Hallow's Eve." Yami said and he nodded.

They both disappeared and Destiny returned to Yugi's room.

0

They finally made it up to the door but stopped when they saw Ruby standing there. "Oh dear, leaving so soon? Do you two not want to stay for Halloween?" Ruby said, mock hurt lacing his voice. "No, we want to leave now." Anzu growled.

"But I insist, you should stay here at least for the masquerade party. After that, then we shall let you leave." he said once more. "Come on, Anzu. Let's just stay for the party. What's the harm in that?" Kaiser questioned.

"There's a lot of harm in it! You don't know what I have witnessed ever since that night! They're demons for the love of god and they don't want you to know until they tell you that themselves! But after that, you'll become a demon as well!" Anzu shouted. That caused Yugi to wake up and he looked around. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Nothing's wrong, little one. Your friend is just having a little episode again." Yami said as he and Aqua walked over to them. "Now, what's going on here?" he asked. "She wants to leave with Yugi and Kaiser and I insisted they stay for the masquerade party." Ruby said, glaring at her without Kaiser or Yugi noticing. Yugi looked over to her. "Anzu, why do you want to do that? I want to stay here with them." Yugi said. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind staying as well." Kaiser added.

"See Anzu, why can't you see that they want to stay? All this nonsense about us being demons is making your rational thought fall out of place." Aqua said. He walked over to Kaiser and picked up Yugi. "Since you're awake now, how about we get lunch?" Aqua asked him and he nodded.

He and Yami left and so did Kaiser. Ruby watched them leave before looking back to Anzu with darkened eyes. "I'm very happy Crimson warned me of your plans but of course, that's a _big_ no-no. You tried to make them leave and we told you what the consequences were if you did that. Of course, you didn't get away with it but unfortunately, we're still planning to do what we had planned for you." Ruby said.

"And what's that?" she asked, now scared. "Oh, nothing out of the usual. Just stuffing you up to prepare for out feast on Halloween or as we call it, Hallow's Eve. You're the main course dear Anzu and what a fine course indeed." Ruby said as he placed a spell on her and led her to the dining room.

"Now eat, eat until you are full as we want you to be. Then, meet with me and Aqua in your room and we shall prepare you for the feast." Ruby whispered and she nodded absentmindedly as she started to eat. Ruby smirked and went to sit down next to Kaiser.

Everyone else arrived downstairs as well and ate lunch before heading off to do something. Anzu headed up to her room as commanded and Aqua went to deal with her while Ruby walked with Kaiser to his room.

"I'm sorry for all this. I knew I shouldn't have followed her." Kaiser said as they stood by his door. "It's quite alright. At least you didn't leave. I really had something important that I wanted to tell you." Ruby said.

"Really, what is it?" Kaiser asked. "I love you. I have loved you ever since we first met. I hoped to ask if you will stay with me." Ruby confessed, placing a hand against his cheek. Kaiser blushed softly.

"Well, I guess I can say the same. You've been a big help for me and the other during our stay here and I think I would never find anyone better than you if we actually did plan to leave after the party." Kaiser said. Ruby smiled and leaned towards him to kiss him softly.

Once he broke the kiss, he wrapped both of his arms around him and pulled him close. "But do you want to know of a way you can stay with me forever?" Ruby asked. "How?" He questioned. "By becoming like me. Of course, that's if you plan to not leave me when I tell you what I am." Ruby said.

Kaiser looked to him. "What do you mean?" he asked until it finally dawned on him. "Don't tell me...you're really are a demon, aren't you?" Kaiser questioned and he nodded. Seeing his shocked look, he took it the wrong way and let him go. "But if you don't wish to be with me, I understand." Ruby spoke softly before turning away and walked off.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" Kaiser called and Ruby turned to look back at him. "Why? I can clearly see you don't want to be with a demon. Go ahead and leave if you wish." Ruby said, his love for the younger shot deeply.

Kaiser ran up to him. "No, it's not like that. I was just amazed to learn that you was a demon. That doesn't change the way I feel for you, Ruby. I still love you and I want to be by your side forever." Kaiser said. Ruby smiled softly and nodded.

"Ok then. You had me worried there."

"Sorry." Was the sheepish reply.

"Now, hold still, this may be a bit painful." Ruby said as he bit down onto Kaiser's neck gently.

He winced slightly in pain but relaxed once the pain was gone. He let the demon serum flow through his bloodstream before letting him go. Kaiser felt very sleepy and sunk down into Ruby's arms. "Come on. Let me put you to bed. You can rest until dinner's ready." Ruby said and Kaiser nodded as Ruby picked him up and took him to his room, lying him down in bed and stayed with him until he fell asleep. Once he was, he left the room and headed towards Anzu's.

0

Yami sat down on a chair in the library, sighing. _'That was too close for comfort. If Destiny didn't warn us, Yugi could've been gone and we along with Ruby would've been stuck in this house even longer. I don't know if I can handle another millennia being trapped here.'_ Yami thought. A shadowed form appeared in the window and opened it, slipping inside. /"What's wrong, Master Yami? I could feel your emotions all the way to my home."/ Eclipse asked.

"It's nothing. Just had a big scare today." Yami replied. /"Would you mind telling me what happened?"/ he asked again and Yami told him about what Anzu almost achieved with earlier. /"That's a scary thought. Luckily, Ruby was down there to keep them from making it out the door."/ Eclipse said and Yami nodded.

"Yes, I'm grateful for that."

/"Well, I best be getting back to the forest. I hope everything will turn out well in the next 10 days, Yami."/ Eclipse said. He nodded and soon, the black and silver wolfhound left back into the forest.

0

"Ok, so, what are we going to do with her?" Aqua asked. "Since she's stuffed, I say we marinade her for the next few days them bake her for the feast. For the heck of it, let's break the spell from her so we can be graced with her screams and pleas. Since she almost ruined our chances with having mates, this will be perfect revenge." Ruby said and Aqua smirked as he nodded to the request. "Well, let's get started while she's out like a light." Ruby nodded as he summoned the bowls and they started their work.

0

Destiny jumped onto Yugi's bed and mewled softly. He looked to her before picking her up and setting her on his lap. "Oh Destiny, I just can't hide it anymore." he said softly. She cocked her head lightly, wondering what he was talking about.

"Destiny, can you keep a secret?" he asked and she bobbed her head in a yes. "Well, I'm starting to really like Yami and Aqua now but I'm scared. I really want to tell them but my fear keeps holding me back. I don't know what to do." Yugi said. Destiny mewled once more, really wanting to speak with him but she wouldn't know of his reaction in hearing her speak.

Luckily enough, Eclipse came back and Yugi looked up to the wolfhound in wonder. "Who are you?" he asked. /"I'm Eclipse, a good friend of Yami and Aqua. I was in the forest when I felt something was wrong. What's the matter?"/ Eclipse asked as he climbed in through the window and sat down in front of Yugi.

He told him of his problem and he nodded. /"Ah, I see. Well, I would say to go and tell them about your feelings but I have a better idea. Why don't you wait until the masquerade party. If you can find them, tell them. I have a good sense that they will accept your feelings little one and you will be with the forever."/ Eclipse said and he nodded.

"Thanks, Eclipse. That makes me feel much better." Yugi said with a smile. "Will you be coming as well?" he asked and Eclipse nodded.

/"Yes I will. I never miss the feast they set up. It's always the best Seto and Ruby make every year on Halloween."/ Eclipse said before he bid Yugi a nice night and left to head back into the forest once more. Yugi stroked Destiny's head as he lied down on the bed, waiting for Yami to call them down for dinner. _'I can't wait until the party. Hopefully Eclipse was right about what he said.'_ Yugi thought.

0

Zypher: Well, that will be all for this chapter. Hoped you likey and will review.

Note: My idea of a wolfhound is that they're huge wolves that have some characteristics of domestic dogs but still retain their wolven nature. Do not mistake them for regular wolfhounds since I couldn't find an accurate picture of them from Irish mythology.


	6. All Hallow's Eve

Zypher: Hello everyone. We're finally reaching the last few chapters of this story. I thank you all for your reviews and present to you chapter 6 of Cursed Accommodations.

0

Cursed Accommodation

Chapter 6

0

Soon, it was dinnertime and everyone headed downstairs to eat. Only Anzu wasn't the one to show up but no one worried about her. Upstairs, Anzu started to wake up and looked around. _'What happened?'_ she thought as she got up from bed.

She then sniffed out the faint scent of the marinade on her and finally remembered what happened earlier. _'That's right, I was supposed to get Kaiser and Yugi out of here but those demons stopped me again! I have to get out of here with them before I'm nothing but a meal to them and my friends are changed into demons like them!'_ Anzu thought as she ran over to the door and tried to opened it but it was locked.

She tried many times to get the door open but to no avail. She placed her back against the door and slid down until she hit the floor. _'Popularity isn't worth this. I dragged my friends into a fate they didn't deserve and I'm the one to blame. Not only that but I'll be the next one to become a meal to these bloodthirsty demons. I can only bet they plan to make Yugi and the others an after dinner snack.'_ Destiny walked inside through the shadows and glanced at her.

/"I see you're finally figuring things out, girl, but I can only tell you that Yugi and the others are not going to become what you think they are. They are planning to become something more that is very important to Yami and the others."/ Destiny said.

"Tell me, tell me what they are going to become. Cause if it's demons then I'm not letting Yugi become that. He's too innocent." Anzu said. Destiny snorted and left once more. /"You'll find out on Hallow's Eve. But you never know, you just may be right."/ she replied.

She tried to call for Destiny once more but she was already gone. _'I have to think of a way to get Yugi out of here before Halloween. If I don't, I'll become a feast and he'll be a demon.'_

0

The 10 days went by quickly, a little too quickly for Anzu. She still tried to think of a way to get Yugi out of the house before the masquerade but Yami and the other demons kept her locked inside the room to keep her from interfering until tonight. During those 10 days, she was continuously marinated by Ruby and Aqua. She tried to call for her friends but they never heard her since they placed a silencing spell around the room.

They just came up now, holding the bowls of sauce and walked toward her. "Finally, tonight's the night of our party and your death." Aqua said. "Why can't you just leave us alone? If something like this was going to happen, we would've left sooner but you played us so we didn't have anything to worry about. I still don't know what compelled me to make them come with me." Anzu said.

"Stop worrying. We won't hurt them at all. We'll take good care of them. The only thing we can thank you for is bringing them here." Ruby said as he splashed her with the marinade sauce.

"I will get Kaiser and Yugi out of here. I won't let you change them into demons." Anzu said. Ruby laughed and she looked to him. "You're a little too late for Kaiser. He already agreed to be my mate and he's a demon now." Ruby said.

"But, of course, you'll never get to Yugi. We will stop you before you can reach the door." Aqua hissed with a low growl. After they were done, they left her alone once more, closing the door.

_'I have to get out of here and the only way is through the window. Hopefully they won't catch me.'_ she thought as she took the sheets from her bed and tied them together before throwing them out the window. She made sure they were secure enough before climbing out.

0

Yugi was with his friends up in his room, deciding on what they should be for the masquerade party while Yami and the others were downstairs decorating the ball room for the party. "I might be a dragon. I think Seto would like that." Jou said. "I think so too. I'm still trying to think of one." Yugi said.

/"I have a suggestion."/ Eclipse said as he came through the window. He introduced to Yugi's friends before looking to him. /"I have something for you. A friend of Yami and Aqua's gave it to me."/ he said as he pulled out a vial from a pouch that always stayed on his side.

He walked over to Yugi and handed it to him. /"This potion will turn you into a handsome high elf. Keara says you deserve this position."/ Eclipse said and he nodded. "Hey, Eclipse, do you have any ideas for some good costumes for us?" Diamond asked.

He looked to them and with a quick though, he nodded. /"Yes, I think I have something. For you, Ryou, I think you would make a good angel. For Diamond, a cat would suit you. And Kaiser, I think you would look great as a wolfhound just like myself."/ Eclipse said.

"Hmm, those sound great. Thanks, Eclipse." Kaiser thanked and he nodded. /"No problem. Well, I best be going now to make sure nothing happens. I'll see you all tonight."/ he spoke before he left once more. After he left, Yugi's friends got up and bid Yugi goodbye before heading to their rooms to get ready.

0

While Yami, Bakura and Crimson were setting up the ballroom for the party, Seto and Ruby were fixing up the feast. "Ruby, while I'm setting up the table, why don't you go and get the main course." Seto said and he nodded as he left to head upstairs. He walked towards Anzu's room and unlocked the door.

"Alright girl, it's time for your life to end." he said as he looked inside. But when he saw the sheets hanging out from the window, he growled. _'That good for nothing wench. She got away. I thought I had those windows sealed.'_ he thought.

"Destiny, come out please." he called and she came out silently. /"What's wrong now?"/ she asked. "I need you to go out and look for the girl. She decided to escape before her time and will most likely try to get back inside to and get Yugi out of here before the party. We need you to get here and bring her into the kitchen so we can get her ready for the feast. Ask Eclipse for help if needed." he said and she nodded as she became her true form and left out. "And I better go tell Yami before she does get away with it." he said to himself before leaving.

0

She kept herself hidden when she saw Eclipse walk by and she was glad the wolfhound didn't sniff her out since she was covered with the marinade scent all over her. When he was gone back into the forest, she ran over to the front of the house. She checked to see if the front door was unlocked and miraculously, it was.

_'I hope they aren't planning anything.' _She thought as she walked inside. She looked around to see if any of the demons were around. They were all still placing decorations up and she knew she would never have a better chance than this.

She hurriedly made her way upstairs and ran towards Yugi's room, seeing as it was getting darker as the seconds went by.

0

Destiny sniffed the grounds, following Anzu's scent until she came back to the house. _'She must be back inside then. Oh well, if she thinks she will get away with Yugi, she's dead wrong.'_ she thought as she left towards the room where the masquerade party was held to see if there was anything she could do.

0

Yugi looked to the potion in wonder before he opened the vial and drank the potion. Soon, he felt the powers of the high elf flow through him and his clothing changing into an elegant green and gold robe. Beside him, a beautiful white artic wolf appeared there and he smiled when the wolf came over and nuzzled him. He stroked the wolf's head lightly. "Aren't you cute? I'll name you Sorincha." Yugi said and the wolf barked softly before he placed on the mask that was left for him and they left out to head downstairs.

But he didn't get far because Anzu came over to him. "Yugi, we need to leave now." she said. "But why, Anzu? I want to go to the masquerade." Yugi said. "You can't. You will become a demon like the others if you go down there and I don't want that to happen to you." she said as she grabbed onto his arm and took him downstairs, Sorincha growling as she followed.

"Anzu, Yami told you, there is no such thing as demons. It's only them living here and they invited us down to the party. Why can't you just let this go?" he asked as he took his arm out from her grip.

"I can't. I saw it with my own eyes but they're trying to deceive you so they won't let you know the truth. I only know of it and try to get you guys out of here before you fall to their temptation." Anzu said. Sorincha growled again and backed her away before howling.

Her howl caught the demons' attention and Ruby went towards where they were. Anzu heard him coming and tried to pull Yugi away but Destiny, out of nowhere, sat there by the door, preventing her from getting out. She tried to find another way out but Ruby already came through the foyer.

"And where do you think you're going with our dear guest? You know Yami and Aqua won't be happy with you." Ruby said. "Yugi, I want you to get out of here, now." she whispered. "Yugi, don't listen to her. Yami and Aqua are waiting for you right now in the ballroom. They have something they wish to tell you. Follow Destiny and she'll take you there." Ruby said. Yugi nodded as he left away from Anzu's side and followed Destiny to the ballroom, Sorincha following behind him. Ruby watched him go before turning back to Anzu.

"And as for you, you're coming with me. You're the main course and we need you ready before midnight." Ruby growled. She tried to get out the front door but it was locked and Ruby grabbed her before taking her away, placing a silencing spell on her to keep her from being heard.

0

In the large ball room, the others were spending time with their soulmates while Yami patiently watched the door for Yugi's arrival. He was dressed in a leather ensemble with a dark cape flowing behind him. Some silver chains hung from his waistline and connected to loops on the pant legs and he had his claws and fangs showing to enhance his vampire look. A black mask covered the top half of his face and darkened his eyes even more. He looked around once more before growling softly. _'That girl better not gotten him out here or else I would skin her alive myself.'_ he thought.

"Don't worry, Yami. I'm sure she didn't get far once more. Yugi's new pet has alerted us so she couldn't have possibly gotten away with him." Seto said, tail flicking from side to side. He let his tail and wings out for the party while he wore a blue mask that resembled a dragon. "Hopefully you're right. I will kill that girl if she actually succeeded." Yami murmured.

/"Don't worry, Yami, she didn't. Yugi's here now with Destiny and his artic wolf friend."/ Eclipse said and Yami looked towards the door only to gasp softly at his beauty. Seto left his side to find Jou again which wasn't hard since he was dressed up as a wonderful black dragon. Ryou looked up and smiled softly when he saw Yugi appear.

"Doesn't he look beautiful, Bakura?" Ryou asked, his white and silver gown glowing softly in the light of the room. His wings were a pristine white and a gold halo hung above his head. He wore a white and gold feather mask over his face, his chocolate brown eyes shining brightly.

"I see. He will definitely catch Yami and Aqua's attention." Bakura said, rustling his black demon wings lightly. Just like Yami and Seto, he let some of his demon form show but he wore a black mask over his face, bat wings showing on the edges of his mask.

In another part of the room, Diamond smiled when she saw Yugi come in. "I have a feeling things will turn out good for him." she said as she adjusted her cat mask a bit. "Why's that?" Crimson asked. "Because, I saw many times how he always gave a fleeting glance towards Yami or Aqua when were downstairs eating. Just by that, I can tell he really likes them." Diamond said.

Crimson nodded. "I'm intrigued that you noticed that. It's shocking that Yami and Aqua didn't notice that and they're normally aware of things real easily." Crimson said.

While Diamond was donned in her cat ensemble, he was dressed up as a white fox, a traditional Japanese fox mask covering his face. They watched as Aqua, dressed as a wolf, walked over to Yugi and took his hand, bringing him over to Yami. "Let's stop watching them now. Yami will soon make an announcement at midnight for all of us before the feast begins. Come, let's dance." Crimson said and she nodded as she was whisked away.

Yugi and Aqua walked up to Yami and he smiled down to him. "You look beautiful tonight, Yugi." Yami said. Yugi blushed softly. "Thank you, Yami. You look great as well." he said. He smiled and took Yugi's hand. "Come, let's dance before it hits midnight. Then we shall all head to the dining room for the feast." Yami said and Yugi nodded.

Soon, it was getting close to midnight and they all headed to the dining room where the feast was waiting for them. Yami stood up at the head of the table and looked to them. "We are all here today for Halloween, to be thankful for what we have here tonight. Not only this wonderful feast, but those that wish to stay with us here. Since it's that time now, you shall all learn of our true forms and the secret of this house but first, there something I wish to tell you, Yugi." Yami said, looking to him.

Yugi looked back to him. "What is it, Yami?" he asked. "Yugi, ever since you came here, me and Aqua has developed feelings for you. We didn't say nothing though because we feared you may leave before tonight. But we are glad that you didn't so this is the perfect time not only to tell you this but to also ask you to be our soulmate and break us from this curse that has been placed upon this house and those that live here." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, tears of happiness coursing down his face as he ran over to Yami and hugged him. "Oh, Yami! I loved you both but I was worried that you may not like me back. But then Eclipse told me that you and Aqua would return my feelings so I had hope." Yugi cried.

Yami smiled and hugged him. "Don't worry Yugi, we would never deny your feelings. And since you agreed to become our soulmate, I need to change you into a demon. Is that alright with you? I do not want to do anything you don't want." Yami said. Yugi nodded and Yami leaned down, biting down onto his neck gently so as to not cause him much pain.

Yugi closed his eyes as the demon serum flowed through him and looked up when Yami let him go. He kissed him lightly before sitting him down next to Aqua and headed back to the head of the table. Aqua leaned down and nuzzled him, making him laugh softly.

"Now that we have found our soulmates, the feast shall commence. Ruby, go and bring in the main course." Yami said and he nodded as he went to do so. While he was doing so, they all became their demon forms and started to eat while they were waiting for him.

"So, what is this main course you have for us?" Jou asked. "Only a little something we whipped up during your stay. I think it may look very familiar but you wouldn't care at all." Seto replied.

Ruby came back with the platter and placed it on the table. "Wait, is that Anzu?" Ryou exclaimed. "Why, yes it is. Since she was of no use to us and we are flesh eating demons, why not. She was nothing but an annoyance anyway." Ruby explained as he sat down next to Kaiser once more. "He does have a point." Diamond said and Ryou agreed with her.

"Well, enough talk, we have many thing to do before the night's over, one of them which is breaking the curse from this house so it will be ours from now on." Aqua said and they nodded as they feasted upon Anzu's body, warm blood gathering on the table and dripping onto the floor.

0

Zypher: And that will be all for now. The Epilogue is coming up next chapter. I hoped you all like this chapter. See you next chapter.


	7. Epilogue

Zypher: Well, this is it, the final chapter. I hope you'll all enjoy the Epilogue.

0

Cursed Accommodations

Epilogue

0

After their meal, they all headed up to Yami's room where the book was kept hidden. Aqua picked up the book before looking to them. "So, is that the book?" Yugi asked. "Yes, this solitary book is what kept us locked away in his home for the longest time. For many millennia, we wish to destroy this book but we couldn't for fear that we would be killed.

"This house was cursed and the only way we could break free was to find our true love. For many years, we have led people here, hoping to find that person and yet, none of them aroused the feelings we felt when we saw you." Aqua explained and they nodded.

"And now that we have you as our soul mates, we can destroy this book and live our lives regularly." Yami spoke as Aqua placed the book down on the table. He whispered a spell and soon, the book was engulfed into flames.

They watched as the book became nothing but ashes. "Finally, we are free." Yami whispered as the ashes blew out through the window and into the winds. Yugi walked over and wrapped his arms around him and he did the same. "So, Yami, what are we going to do now?" he asked.

"We will still do the same thing we have been doing. No need for us to leave our home and possibly get caught by someone in the city. People may still think there's something to worry about in the Forbidden Forest but that doesn't mean they won't try to find out about the mystery of the missing people." Yami said.

0

A few years later, it was October again and the group of teens that sent Anzu through the forest dared to venture into the forest to see if the legend was true and to see if they could find her if she possibly survived all those years. "Why are we even worrying about her? She and her friends have been gone for the last few years so they could either be dead or something else happened to them." A girl said.

"I know but if she was gone for this long, there has to be something going on in here and I want to know what it could possibly be. If there are such things as demons, I want to see them myself." Another girl said. They soon caught sight of something further away from them and they moved closer to see it was a boy.

He was just sitting there, playing with a white wolf pup. "Hey you. What are you doing here?" One of the girls asked. He looked to them as he got up before running off into the forest, the pup following behind him. "Wait! Come back!" she called as they followed him until they came upon the house.

He stood at the door before running inside. They followed him inside and looked around but didn't spot him anywhere. "He has to be in here somewhere. He couldn't have gone far." she said and they all look around although some were reluctant to even be in the house that sat right in the center of the Forbidden Forest.

From above, Yami watched their latest catch. "You've done well, Yugi. They will make a suitable meal." Yami said as he looked to his little lover. "Thanks, Yami. I'm glad I went out today. I heard that Sorincha was having her litter of cubs today and I couldn't pass that up. She even let me take care of this one." Yugi said, holding said pup.

"Yes, who knew that Eclipse would fall in love with Sorincha as fast as he had seen her?" Yami spoke before he got up. "Come, let's acquaint our guests to their resting place." Yugi nodded as they faded away into the shadows.

0

Zypher: There, that's all for this story. I hoped you all enjoyed the story. (sorry for lateness though)


End file.
